


When I was Sick...

by douchecasters



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchecasters/pseuds/douchecasters





	When I was Sick...

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing in my ear. I jump up and tissues go flying everywhere. I grab my phone to see Niall’s picture on the screen. I groaned and hit accept.

“Hello?” my voice is barely above a whisper and it’s raspy and gross.

“Hey, why aren’t you at school? Haz and I were looking for you.”

“Strep throat, Ni.”

“Eww, are you going to have to get tonsils out soon?” he asks worriedly. To anyone else that question would seem extreme, but I understood. I’ve gotten strep throat once a month every month for the past year and a half.

“Maybe, the doctors are going to talk about it with my parents.”

“That sucks. Hang in there champ.”

I heard Haz yelling behind him. “Let me talk to her!”

“Harry, shut up. I’m on the phone.”

“Lauren, it’s me,” Haz says after prying the phone from Niall’s hands.

“Hi Hazza.”

“How you feeling, love?”

“Awful”

“Need anything?”

“You guys are in school. Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” I heard the first bell ring in the background.

“Harold Edward, get your ass to class. You’re not going to be late again.”

“Fine. I’ll talk to you after school. Get some rest.”

I heard the dial tone after and it was silent. I lay there in utter silence, deciding whether I wanted to get up and eat. I just sat there because I know I would probably cut my throat even more. 

My day was very slow. I had nothing to do and no one to talk to. My friends were in school and my mom was out of town on a business trip. My dad left us when I was a baby because he couldn’t change a diaper. I haven’t seen him since. I only got up when I needed to go to the bathroom or when I needed to plug in my computer. I took three naps and when I woke up from the last one, it was 3. The boys are getting out of school now. I was hoping I would get a call or text from either of them. My doorbell rang and I heard the door open.

“Lauren?” I recognized the deep raspy voice anywhere.

“We brought ice cream: Ben and Jerry’s!” the Irish accent said.

“Guys, what are you doing here? You’re going to get sick.” I heard their feet shuffle up the stairs before they were both in the doorway.

“We weren’t going to let you be here alone while you were sick.”

I sighed and gave in because I knew I wasn’t going to win this one. They both smiled a cheeky smile and came to either side of my bed. Niall handed me the cookie dough ice cream and Harry set some water and cough drops on my night stand.

“How are you?” Niall said opening his own pot of ice cream. I raised my eyebrows at him.

“What? I like food, okay?” I chuckled and looked over at Harry and he just smiled and shrugged.

“How was school?” I asked them after a bit of silence.

“Hell. Same as always.” Harry said rolling his eyes.

“C’mon mate! It’s not that bad,” Niall encouraged.

“Easy for you to say, you’re happy wherever you go.” Niall laughed and flashed his white teeth in Harry’s direction.

“So how was your day, Lauren?” Niall said turning to me. I rolled my eyes and he shook his head lightly.

“Shit. I haven’t gotten out of bed. I’ve just been-”

“-on Tumblr all day?” Harry finishes. I shook my head. Out of my two best friends, Haz and I were probably the closest in our little dysfunctional group. I’ve known him ever since we were kids.

“You guys want to play a game?” Niall asked

“Ni, remember last time we played a game?” Harry said annoyed.

“You threw a cake at the wall when you lost Candy land.” I said rolling my eyes.

“I’ll be cool. I promise. Please?” neither Harry nor I could turn town Niall when he begs.

We both looked at each other and then nodded our heads at him. He jumped up and pulled Chutes and Ladders out of my closet. We were fifteen minutes in the game and Niall was about to take his fourth trip down the biggest chute on the board.

“Son of a fuck!” he shouted. Haz and I did the best to muffle our laughter into each other’s shoulders.

“Shut up guys! You don’t know what it’s like to…to,”

“To slide down a chute?” Harry mocks. Niall pushed him off the edge of the bed to send Haz into full out laughter. I scoffed at Niall and he just threw his hands on his head and walked out the door. “I need some air,” he said and mumbled a few other words I didn’t hear. Haz got back on the bed and gave me a big hug.

“What was that for?” I asked when he let go.

“To make you feel better. Did it work?” I laughed and nodded my head. He smiled and his dimples concaved into his cheeks. I poked at them and he poked at my face, even though I don’t have dimples. I laughed and he grabbed my wrists as a sign to stop. I laughed at first but I went quiet when he wouldn’t let go. I looked up to find him looking intently at me.

“What?” I asked confused. He looked down before green met green again.

“Stay still,” he whispered. He inched in closer and closer until our lips were barely grazing.

“Har-”

“Shh. Just let me do this.” He lightly pressed his lips into mine, our foreheads touching. He pulls away, foreheads still in touch, and looks at me with his big green eyes. I nod my head slowly and he smashes his lips into mine. He pulls away and smiles at me. “I’ve kinda had a huge crush on you since we met.” I laughed and kissed him once again before we heard footsteps in the doorway.

“Alright, I think I’m cool n-” Niall was interrupted by the shock that overcame him. After a minute, he rolled his eyes and took a seat on the bed.

“At least you finally had the balls to tell her, Haz.” We both laugh and continue with our game. Niall ended up losing and tried kicking the bed, only to fall flat on his face. I’m glad they came over after all. They both kept me quite entertained.


End file.
